Speed Punks EX/Characters
This page details the characters featured in Speed Punks EX. Original Roster Available at the Start *'Tempest': Tempest is a manic, over-excitable problem child - a pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel. He's the one that encourages all the others to bunk off school and go racing. **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Low (*) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor **NOTE: Guest character for the Japanese version! *'Montgomery "Monty" Carlo': What Monty doesn't know about racing isn't worth knowing; he knows all the jargon and he's got top-of-the-range racing leathers and a super-cool crash helmet. He's determined to be in pole position all the way, and he is the most dedicated of all the Speed Punks. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Buster & Wedgie': Buster looks like a complete thug. He's been held back in school so many times he's older than some of the teachers and he takes his role of School Bully very seriously. Everyone thinks he joined the Speed Freaks/Punks so he could nudge all the others off the tracks, but really it's because he loves the ticklish feeling he gets in his stomach every time he soars over a jump point on the track. Despite the fact he's hated by the other kids, Buster's mother thinks he's her 'Little Angel'. A natural coward, Wedgie loves to help Buster pick on the other kids. He refuses to leave Buster's side, not because it makes him look tough but because, like all bullies, he knows that everyone would beat him up if he were on his own - even little Tabitha! **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Low (*) **Weight: Very Heavy (****) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Brains': Brains is a scientific genius who loves computers, chemistry sets and the X-Files. He's not really that sociable, preferring to be left alone to his experiments, but secretly he wants to win the admiration of the other Speed Punks so they won't think he's a complete geek. He's currently working on a brand new project - a robot racer (code-name BEEMER) which he plans to use to help him test his driving skills. **Top Speed: Low (*) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Monica': Monica has a strange effect on boys. For some reason, as soon as she drives by they lose control and become babbling idiots. They think she's so sophisticated and totally cool. She's organised, confident and loves speeding past a rival racer just to see the look of horror on his face at being beaten by a girl. Monica thinks boys are pathetic. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Tabitha': The youngest of the characters, Tabatha wanted to join the Speed Freaks/Punks so much she sulked and held her breath until her face went red. She's a spoiled little madam who thinks that often the best way to get your own way is to throw a tantrum bigger louder than ever before. One day, her head will explode with the pressure. **Top Speed: Low (*) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent Unlockable *'Cosworth': The only thing that can break Monty's concentration is his pet dog, Cosworth. Cosworth loves nothing better than a long drive on a Sunday afternoon, the wind flapping his ears and waggling his floppy tongue. The only thing is, the dog insists on doing the driving! **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy League and defeat him in Cosworth's Challenge *'Tetsuo': The naughtiest thing Tempest has done recently is stealing the Kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who's on exchange at Tempest's school. For a man of honor like Tetsuo, this is by far the worst thing he could ever imagine - but then he doesn't know Tempest!! **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Very High (****) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium League and defeat him in Tetsuo's Challenge *'BEEMER': BEEMER was designed and developed by Brains as a method of testing his racing skills. He is also capable of flight, thanks to the rocket thrusters in his feet, and can be remotely controlled by Brains. BEEMER is also programmed with superior driving skills, but also has a bit of an attitude, where he is not very loyal to Brains. **Top Speed: Very High (****) **Acceleration: Very High (****) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard League and defeat him in BEEMER's Challenge New Characters *'Kurao': Kurao, like Tetsuo, is from Japan. He is a kart racing champion and one of the best in the business. Renowned for his skill and sportsmanship for his age, he is a very popular figure among young kart racers. He was the one who inspired Tempest into starting the Speed Punks! If you can beat him at the Drift Arena, he'll be yours to command on the track! **Top Speed: Very High (****) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good **How to Unlock: Beat Cosworth's, Tetsuo's, and BEEMER's challenges, and then defeat him in Kurao's Ultimate Challenge. **Trivia: Kurao was a character cut from the original game, as he was an older design from earlier on in development. Listing not complete DLC Exclusive DLC Pack: Moorhuhn Kart Features guest characters from the Moorhuhn Kart games. *'Moorhuhn': Moorhuhn from the German-made computer game series makes his guest appearance in this DLC pack! He is a crazy chicken driving around in his little red racing kart. Most of all, he is determined to take the first place with whatever it takes! **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Great *'Lesshuhn': Lesshuhn, a chicken who debuted in the third installment of Moorhuhn, takes part in the race! With his finicky racing skills, he can high-tail a few corners in a matter of seconds, and isn't afraid to take the first place! **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Great *'Snowman': Brrrr! Put on your jackets, racers! Behold the Snowman! This guy can barely slide on the asphalt, but is accurate on snowy terrain! Don't let him shrug you off the first place! He's the coldest guy the winter has ever known! **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Low (*) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Moorfrosch': The Frogger of Frogger games jumps into the race! He's a lightweight guy who hops and jumps the lily pads on a pond, but in a race, he's riding hard. Drive fast before he jumps to first place! **Top Speed: Low (*) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Pumpkin': Beware of the Pumpkin! He's mostly guaranteed to scare the crows away, but, on the track, his manic skills will be sure to both trick and treat his opponents tonight! If you don't look carefully, He will weep past you and take pole position! **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Krot': Mr. Krot is one of those turtles who has a shell. He acts shy by hiding his body in his shell, but on the track, he doesn't know if he'll cover himself from all the power-ups coming at him. He'll take first place, if he has the strong courage to do so. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Hank': Hank, the short-sighted mole, enters the race without knowing the other opponents that will race with him. He sleeps in a hole for winter, but in the racing circuit, he never knows what climate that the tracks will be. He'll insist on taking first place, if he could see the track perfectly. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good Japanese Version Characters This is a listing of the characters that appear in the Japanese version of the game. Available at the Start *'Masato': Masato is, unofficially, the leader of his group of friends. Outgoing and confident, he pushes himself to the limit as a kart racer to show the others what he can really do! He is also respectful of the opposite gender, readily bringing his classmate Nanase into the fold. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good **Note: Guest character for the original Western version of Speed Punks EX. *'Benkei': Named after a feudal-era warrior priest, he is a large and strong figure for his age, but loyal to his compatriots in the Speed Kids. **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Low (*) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Nanase': Admiring Masato for being respectful of the opposite gender, she became fast friends with him, and joining his kart racing band. Though a beginner at best, she learns as she races alongside her friends on the track. **Top Speed: Low (*) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Yukiwo': Yukiwo is a serious and soft-spoken driver with some serious skill, rivaled only by Masato's never-give-up attitude on the track. He is also a quick-thinking strategist, knowing when to strike based on the situation. Contrary to popular belief among the other local kids, he is good friends with Masato. **Top Speed: Average (**) **Acceleration: Average (**) **Weight: Medium (**) **Collision Recovery: Good *'Ichiro & Sasami': The "collective pair" in the Speed Kids, Ichiro and his younger sister Sasami race in the same kart at the same time. Of course, the combined weight would be a bit of a disadvantage, but they're determined to have a good time on the track! **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Low (*) **Weight: Very Heavy (****) **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Kiku': The smarts of the Speed Kids, he made it a point to come up with strategies for his use in a race against his fellow racers. Though he has little physical strength, he makes up for it brains and vigor. **Top Speed: Low (*) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Poor Unlockable *'Nemu': Benkei's pet cat. Despite being a cat, she was actually trained by her owner to drive go-karts, and is a potent driver at that! She's a real racing animal on the track! When not racing, she does normal cat things and is loving towards her owner. **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: High (***) **Weight: Light (*) **Collision Recovery: Excellent **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy Cup and defeat her in Nemu's Challenge *'Yukimaru': Yukiwo's older brother, who is also a professional kart racer. Compared to his younger sibling, Yukimaru is more outgoing and more skilled. Yukiwo has quite the shoes to fill, but he takes this as a true kart racer's challenge. **Top Speed: High (***) **Acceleration: Very High (****) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium Cup and defeat him in Yukimaru's Challenge *'Mecha-Racer X9': Kiku is not only the brains of the Speed Kids, he also does the mechanical stuff and is great at programming! He had also invented a racing robot, the Mecha-Racer X9, with the express intent of sharpening his own racing skills. **Top Speed: Very High (****) **Acceleration: Very High (****) **Weight: Heavy (***) **Collision Recovery: Poor **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard Cup and defeat him in Mecha-Racer X9's Challenge. Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93